


如果30歲還沒有找到靈魂伴侶，似乎就能成為魔法師

by cc346



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc346/pseuds/cc346
Summary: 安達對靈魂伴侶的事情一向不是太感興趣。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

00.

安達對靈魂伴侶的事情一向不是太感興趣。

現代人對靈魂伴侶的認知其實比百年前多不了多少。有些當然是大家都知道的: 比如說每個人的靈魂伴侶都是與生俱來的，不能由後天的努力改變。比如說世上存在著許多不同的伴侶標記 - 最常見的是出生之時兩個人都有同樣的圖騰胎記或是身上印著以對方字跡寫著對自己說的第一句話，還有直接就是對方的簽名的也有。也有人是如果對方受到傷害，自己的身體也會出現一樣的傷痕。還有比較少見的，比如說在相認之前能夠共享夢境，能在特定情境下在腦海中聽見對方的聲音，或是第一次碰觸到對方身體的時候會產生從未有過的感受之類等等的事......就算是現代科學如此的發達，也還是沒有人能解釋靈魂伴侶間的羈絆。 大家的共同的認知大約都建立在一個基礎上，那就是不管兩人間的標記是甚麼, 命運都會指引著人們跟自己的伴侶相認。

當然隨著時代的演變也有很多人開始對靈魂伴侶的事嗤之以鼻。比如說著名樂團Silent Knife的主唱久遠悠人就在接受訪問的時候發表過「僕的命運要由自己掌控」這樣的言論，表示他是自由戀愛派的擁護者。也漸漸有新潮的party people認為在遇到命定的伴侶之前，跟非伴侶的短暫交往來排遣孤單無傷大雅。但是這樣的人還是占少數，畢竟每個人在成長的時候都聽過類似「不信命的Ｘ先生在沒有遇到伴侶就擅自結婚，小孩生下來以後夫婦兩人才遇到各自的靈魂伴侶，現在正在鬧離婚呢」這樣的故事。社會上大部分的人還是堅定的相信著命定的伴侶，還沒有遇見伴侶的人對跟自己的另一半相認的那一刻抱著浪漫的期盼，已經有伴侶的人當然帶著優越感的對還沒有結伴的人表達同情。

============

01.

「你得有點緊張感啊安達！你難道不知道嗎？三十歲還沒有找到靈魂伴侶的人，會變成魔法師喔！」滿三十歲的前一天，公司裡的前輩還誇張的搖著他的肩膀說。浦部前輩大概是公司裡最愛炫耀他和他的伴侶兼愛妻幸福事蹟的人了吧。

(我也不是願意才找不到自己的靈魂伴侶的啊。) 安達抓了抓頭轉身投入工作時嘀咕著。(出生時身上就沒有任何的印記或字跡，成長過程中也從來沒有做過奇怪的夢或在身上有過甚麼無法解釋的傷痕。腦海裡更是沒有出現過陌生人的聲音之類的事...這樣子什麼線索都沒有還能找到伴侶完全不可能吧...)

「黑澤先生，你喜歡紅酒對吧?」

他聽見辦公室一角的對話回頭看向被幾個女生圍繞著的黑澤。黑澤優一是營業部連續五年業績第一的王牌，也是能力和人緣兼具的清爽型帥哥。聽說學生時代是把游泳、足球、棒球還是什麼運動玩進全國聯賽的強者。雖然說他是公司裡少數沒有公開自己靈魂伴侶對象的人，但是這樣的人的伴侶一定也是特別優秀的女性吧。他從來沒有分享過關於他靈魂伴侶的任何情報這一點讓很多公司的年輕女性抱持著「也許黑澤先生還沒有找到他的靈魂伴侶、也許那個人就是我呢、 只是他還沒有注意看過我的筆跡罷了」的期望，更讓他的桌上時常堆著仰慕者的情書。

安達看著被崇拜者圍擁著走過自己辦公桌順道跟他打招呼的黑澤。唔，好刺眼。他瞇了眯眼睛，連禮貌性的回答都說不出口。這種走到哪裡都自帶聚光燈的生物居然跟自己是同一物種啊......

(如果最起碼能夠知道，我的另一半存在在這個世上某個地方...)

心中抱持著各種感慨的安達還是繼續著自己平淡無奇的人生來到了三十歲的第一天。他們說百分之九十九點九七的人會在三十歲以前找到自己的靈魂伴侶。當然了，也有百分之零點零一的人終其一生都無法和自己的另一半相遇。如果到了三十歲都沒有結伴的話，遇到靈魂伴侶的機會就微乎其微了。就這樣活下去也不能說是不幸，不過自己的人生大概也就是這樣了吧。

(再見了，二十九歲的我。你好，三十歲的我。)

******

「頭髮又睡亂了，我的伴侶真是可愛。」「糟糕，好近啊！我一大早就這麼走運好嗎？」 「我的心跳超快的，不知道會不會被安達聽到？」

安達坐在辦公桌前搓著自己翹得壓不平的頭髮。三十歲之後因為還沒有找到自己的靈魂伴侶而變成能聽見他人心聲的魔法師， 和跟自己除了同物種同性別以外就沒有任何共同處的黑澤以為自己是他的靈魂伴侶...在一個禮拜內連續發生兩件極其荒繆的事件，這讓安達開始懷疑自己的精神狀況了。

應該是幻聽吧！黑澤怎麼可能以為自己是他的靈魂伴侶呢？就算退一萬步說，定義人類優秀指數最高值的黑澤工作到腦袋壞掉相信了這種誤會，他下一步也是應該來找自己相認不是嗎？這樣說起來黑澤跟自己是同期， 難道是跟自己一樣到了三十歲都沒有找到靈魂伴侶，受到的衝擊太大產生幻覺了？不不，在同一間公司裡有兩個人到三十歲還沒有找到伴侶的機率簡直比中Jumbo還小，而且要說是誰的精神狀況出問題的話，應該還是以為能夠聽到別人心聲的自己才對吧！還是說他聽錯了，黑澤用的詞其實不是伴侶...

安達在黑澤幫自己別上圍巾的時候還是有點恍惚，有點分辨不出是脖子上感受到的溫暖是圍巾還是黑澤指尖的溫度。

（以為你上班把腦子上壞了，對不起。從來沒有想過會有人這樣仔細觀察我...如果我有靈魂伴侶的話應該就是這種感覺吧。糟了，好想哭...）

============

02.

(我真的要住黑澤家嗎？這樣真的好嗎？）到了黑澤家門口他才猶豫起來。（聽說也有過靈魂伴侶感受到相認的信號不是在第一次接觸到對方身體的瞬間，而是在做那種事的時候？難道黑澤真的以為我是他的靈魂伴侶，把我帶到家裡來是要做確認？！不不不不會的，這樣想太失禮了。）

「安達？請進，雖然有點亂。」

安達用雙手用力拍打臉頰停止自己越來越控制不住的思路，抬頭看向開燈後對他釋放出比燈光更耀眼笑容的黑澤，眼睛不自覺的又瞇了起來。

（真不知道他在想什麼。不過，我還有魔法，應該總有辦法的。）安達就這樣鼓勵著自己，勇敢（？）的走進了黑澤的家。

******

「 就算沒有找到靈魂伴侶，一個人的生活真的有這麼痛苦嗎？」

「不，我才不是腦子出了問題呢！黑澤不但家裡準備好了我尺寸的睡衣和拖鞋，連碗盤都準備了兩人份的啊！我看他的公寓，明明是一個人生活著沒有找到伴侶的樣子。」

「這年頭就算是還沒有遇到靈魂伴侶的人買東西都是為了未來準備而買兩人份的，有什麼奇怪的嗎？」

也是啦，在這個歧視單身的社會，採買物品都很難找到單人份。幸好在大學遇到柘植以後可以買什麼東西都可以跟他分著用。

「但是在我起床前就做好了熱騰騰的早餐、在我準備上班的時候過來幫我繫領帶、還有就是......反正他好像真的是在腦海裡把我當作是他的伴侶的樣子，雖然說他對我說話的時候還是像同期一樣的自然互動著。我是真的很想問他到底是因為什麼造成這樣的誤會啊？」

「在非相認的前提下太詳細的詢問別人關於靈魂印記的事可是犯法的。」

立法禁止之後雖然比較少了，但是偶爾在新聞上還是有報導, 探聽到對方的靈魂印記後在身上偽造字跡或胎記，冒充成靈魂伴侶來騙取錢財的詐騙案件。這點常識安達還是有的。

「可我是真的很煩惱啊，我都不知道該怎麼面對他了...柘植我該怎麼辦啊？」

安達面前的專家輕微的嘆了口氣。「靈魂伴侶這種東西嘛，百分之七十六的人都是靠身上的印記相認， 在那其中身上印著對方對自己說的第一句話的占大約八成。依照東京大學2018年的調查統計，你知道最常見的句子是什麼嗎？」

安達把上半身打直了拼命往前伸，眼睛睜得圓圓的。「是什麼？」

「初次見面，請多多指教。你知道每天在身上某處印著這句話或是類似的招呼語經過東京車站的人有多少嗎？」柘植推了推眼鏡。「安達你的字跡又不是非常特別，他在某個地方看到你的字誤會了也是有可能的。順其自然就好了。」

「欸？」

「雖然不知道為什麼他沒有主動想跟你相認，但是最大的可能是他認錯了人。跟你不同, 他應該是有印記或甚麼線索的。以他的年齡推算，他在短期內因為找到他真正的伴侶意識到錯誤的機率是很大的。就算退一萬步說，他因為遲遲找不到伴侶精神受到打擊, 偷偷在心裡把你設想成自己的伴侶當精神寄託，對你也沒有甚麼妨害對嗎？反正你自己知道他不是你的靈魂伴侶就可以了，放著不管就好了。」

設立假想對象當精神寄託嗎？也不是沒有聽過這種現象，心理學上說這叫做什麼來著？好像聽電視上的專家說過，這種短暫的寄託心理現象通常都是在最期待跟伴侶相遇的青少年身上發生的。但是黑澤如果要找假想對象也不應該找平平無奇的自己啊？不，仔細想想的話，在公司每天都能看到，交集卻幾乎完全沒有的自己似乎是這種假想的好選擇。安達鬆了一口氣,心底卻有點失落。也對，不管是誤會或是假想，黑澤放在自己身上的注意應該都很快就會過去。

安達想著想著整個人像消氣了的氣球癱在桌旁的扶手上。「人類真是麻煩的生物。這樣說起來還是你比較好啊。」

他聽好友說過，柘植的靈魂印記是一個很美的夢。柘植在有記憶開始就常夢到一隻在月光下優雅遊走，帶著金色毛色的貓。雖然從來沒有聽過關於非人類的靈魂伴侶的事蹟，但是過去有這樣特別伴侶的人選擇不公開也是很正常的。好羨慕啊！

============

03.

他推開天台的門以後看到拄著欄杆看著夜景的黑澤。安達從來沒有看過這樣黯淡無光的他，落寞的背影似乎就要被夜色給吞沒。安達小心翼翼的站到黑澤身邊。

「大家真是惡趣味啊，讓兩個同事親吻有什麼好看的。」

（就算是以這種方式親到安達我也不會覺得開心。說沒有一點期待是騙人的。但是，安達看起來很害怕的樣子。也難怪，的確）

「會抗拒的的吧，跟陌生人親吻。」

（我要記得，我的安達沒有把我當做他的靈魂伴侶，對他來說我只是一個同期而已。）

「對吧？」

(可是，對不起，我已經喜歡上了你。)

原來黑澤不光是誤會了自己是他的伴侶，他其實也喜歡著自己嗎？不，還是說因為他誤會了他們是伴侶，所以也誤以為他喜歡自己？可是看黑澤的表情真的是很難過的樣子。啊，如果是以黑澤的角度來說的話，他現在應該認為他的靈魂伴侶不想被他親吻，這對任何人來說的傷害都很大啊。眼前的黑澤雖然保持著禮貌性的微笑，安達卻不斷想起他落寞的表情。

（不想看見黑澤的臉上出現這樣的表情。當然以後黑澤遇到他真正的伴侶後會一直很幸福的笑著，但是在那之前，起碼在黑澤還在意我的時候，不想因為我讓他有那樣的表情。）安達一邊想著一邊握緊了拳頭, 深深的吸了一口氣。

「我...我其實不排斥喔，你的吻。」

......

「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果是命中注定要遇到的人，命運自然會指引著我們相遇的。

04.

(我好像有點太興奮了。)  
「啊，謝謝你的水。」  
(接下來就慢慢的, 一步一步的，讓我的安達稍微多喜歡我一點。）

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!

幸好六角好像沒有看到，可是那天他們的嘴唇已經輕輕的碰觸到了對方。那可是他的初吻啊! 不，只是這種程度的碰到應該還不算親吻，應該只是皮膚和皮膚的摩擦而已。不，現在不是應該糾結吻的定義的時候。應該是黑澤對自己的誤會好像很深。如果都已經親吻過，不，都已經觸碰過嘴唇而自己都還沒有甚麼強烈的感應的話，已經可以確定黑澤絕對不是自己的靈魂伴侶了。可是聽他的心聲，似乎對跟誤會或假想中靈魂伴侶的自己相認沒有甚麼期待。黑澤是絕對知道他不是自己的伴侶的吧，可是他好像不是很在乎，只想跟他談戀愛的樣子? 難道黑澤是不在乎命定伴侶，是自由戀愛派的?

可是他要找戀愛對象何必要找自己呢？還是說他之前把自己當成沒有遇到靈魂伴侶之前用來寄託精神的假想對象，時間一久真的喜歡上了自己? 柘植的第二本書《分手的藍月亮》， 寫的不就是一個人喜歡上了以為是自己靈魂伴侶的人，後來才發現愛錯了人的故事嗎? 不，這樣想太失禮了。黑澤應該還是分得清楚現實跟幻想的人。好複雜啊，就算是能聽到別人的心聲，他也還是不了解黑澤到底是怎麼想的......

「唉～」  
「唉～」

嗯? 平常看起來笑容滿面的藤崎小姐也有煩惱嗎?

「那種感覺我超懂的，雖然知道他們是希望我早點找到我的伴侶，但還是超煩的。」

「是啊是啊，我聽說還有父母招呼都不打一聲就幫你報名那種幫忙找到靈魂對象的服務，就是讓身上沒有明顯印記的男女排隊一個一個的握手下去找看有沒有人會有特殊感應的呢。超可怕的!」

「我一直告訴老家的人，命運自然會帶著我和我的靈魂伴侶相遇的。 可是他們就是急啊，一直跟我說老一輩的人大多數人在十八歲以前都會遇到伴侶。拜託，那時候他們都不怎麼出村子好嗎？」

「對嘛，又不是不參加這種活動就會一輩子沒機會跟自己的靈魂伴侶相認了。啊你聽說了嗎？櫃檯的本田小姐上個禮拜跟她的伴侶相認了呢。」

「咦？真是太棒了！是在櫃台接待客人的時候嗎？」

「不，是在咖啡店喔！聽說是排隊的時候聽到了站在她前面的男人的聲音，就跟在她夢中聽過的一樣。那個男的說啊，他身上的印記是她向他說的第一句話: 『不好意思, 請讓我聽聽你的聲音嗎?』」

「哇，好浪漫啊!」

「聽說她們相認以後就直接在店裡就著草莓蛋糕進行了第一次約會呢。」

「啊，我記得本田說過她為了尋找她夢中的聲音才特別來大公司的櫃檯工作的吧。結果根本就不需要嘛。」

「所以說囉，只要是命中注定要遇到的人，自然而然的就會遇到的。」

藤崎在買甜點的時候還特別為了她的同事們和安達道了歉。

「對不起，她們並不知道你剛滿三十歲，這樣在單身的人面前討論實在是太失禮了。」

「不會的，我知道大家很喜歡討論靈魂伴侶的事。我是覺得呢，人生中也有除了結伴以外的事。我這樣一個人也過了三十年，即使沒有我的另一半，我每天也過得開開心心的。遇不遇得到都無所謂，我不會覺得被冒犯的。」

藤崎把甜點袋子遞過來的時候還是一如以往的帶著開朗的笑容。(我果然是喜歡安達的啊。)

欸......欸欸?!

******

黑澤幫他整理頭髮的時候，還有抓著他的手幫他清理傷口的時候，他都清楚地感覺到了黑澤對自己的關心和緊張。

(只要是我力所能及的事, 都想幫安達去做。)

也許是因為剛剛在電梯裡聽到了藤崎的心聲，知道了這個世界上也有對尋找靈魂伴侶不在乎的人，他心裡有點被感動了。也對，不管是因為靈魂伴侶還是甚麼其他的理由，黑澤一直小心的對自己付出溫柔，他對自己的心情是真實存在過的。雖然現實，像是剛剛的事件，常常提醒他跟黑澤之間的差距有多大。就算黑澤不顧靈魂伴侶的事只想跟他談一場短暫的戀愛，他們兩個人之間還是太不相配了。不過，如果這樣微小的他，也能夠盡力為黑澤做些甚麼就好了。

如果有機會的話啊......

============

05.

「你真是幫了大忙了，下次一定要請你吃飯......謝謝你呐。」

謝謝你呐。

安達是真的，真的很開心。雖然擁有這份魔法的代價是找不到生命中的另一半，但是能夠用這份能力(為了黑澤）做些甚麼，這種感覺真好。當然，就算是擁有這種魔法，讓他鼓起勇氣跨出第一步的人還是黑澤。他正這樣想著的時候，命運卻讓他看見了那一幕。

「那是黑澤前輩的靈魂伴侶吧。我之前跟前輩同時下班的時候看到過的，他一看見那位大美女就熟練的過去幫她提著包包, 兩個人還一起上了同一輛計程車呢。俊男美女真的好相配啊。」

是啊。他一直到隔天都在昏昏沉沉的想。如果黑澤終於找到了跟他相配的伴侶，他們之間就只是同期的關係了。這不是他一開始就知道了的事嗎? 只是沒有想到這麼快。如果他這兩個禮拜沒有躲著黑澤的話，至少...... 不，幸好他這兩個禮拜沒有跟黑澤有太多的交集。那...就這樣了吧。

他一直到坐在計程車後座時才了解自己有多希望黑澤不要找到他的伴侶。唔，好難受，身體好沉重。懷有這樣心情的自己真是太卑鄙了。呼...感覺全身上下都開始痠痛，似乎連呼吸都很困難。如果......如果黑澤能一直喜歡自己就好了。

============

06.

(黑澤真是好人啊。)  
(黑澤蠻可愛的啊。)  
(黑澤...)

大病一場以後安達感覺自己豁然開悟了。 人生除了靈魂伴侶以外的事還有很多，這可是他自己和藤崎小姐說的。誰知道明天會不會突然得到肺炎去世，或是走在路上被失控的卡車撞到呢？只要每天活在當下，真心感謝身邊的一切，就算是找不到另一半並不完整的他，至少也可以這樣盡力活著嘛。

尤其是當人生中有這麼多值得珍惜的事的時候。黑澤的外套就掛在自己的旁邊的時候。黑澤把熱騰騰的粥遞給他時，從他的掌心傳來的溫度差點把他燙傷。他開口留黑澤住下來的時候，從黑澤腦海中傳過來那些同居畫面簡直實相化到像是在他的整個房間以黑澤為中心打著拍電影用的白熾燈光。(雖然也讓人難為情到手足無措啦。) 黑澤細心的專門為了他做美味的西班牙蝦球的時候。發現黑澤居然還吃六角的醋的時候。

雖然這樣想著，他還是有點不知道該怎麼面對黑澤。安達知道自己有用一句話就讓黑澤開心到不行的能力---這個認知到今天還是不真實到讓他想起來就暈眩，那是黑澤啊---但是他還是很怕跟黑澤獨處。他們之間應該要聊什麼呢？他要是做出錯誤的反應，害得黑澤傷心的話怎麼辦呢？他從來沒有跟母親和拓植以外的人長時間相處的經驗，一定會搞砸的。那是黑澤啊。

他大概是太擔心了，半睡半醒間彷彿夢見黑澤背對著他，站在自己家玄關不知道在想些什麼。夢中的黑澤的身後泛著一圈一圈淒白的眩光，搖搖晃晃的，就像是現在自己的心情一樣。

黑澤並沒有讓他的煩惱持續太久。

「 因為，因為我喜歡你。 」

============

07.

安達看著黑澤慢慢的接近自己，慢慢的對自己伸出手。黑澤的臉上散發著他沒有看過的光彩，讓他移不開眼睛。

「直到不久之前，我曾經以為，我都以為只要待在你的身邊就夠了。但是，一旦待在你的身邊，我就有了慾望。我不想只是你的同期, 或是甚麼朋友，我一點都不想要。我是... 」

安達突然覺得承受不住黑澤眼中的重量低下了頭。拜託，不要說出那個字。一旦說出來了，他就必須誠實告訴黑澤他弄錯了，自己其實不是他的...

「...我是第一次，這麼的喜歡一個人。」

安達因為驚訝抬眼望向黑澤的時候，他的手已經放下來了。黑澤他？

「抱歉，請忘了這些吧。我只是想把自己的心意好好的告訴你, 請原諒我這麼任性。下次見面時，一切都會恢復原狀的。」

******

很久以前黑澤就知道，自己的外表讓他占盡優勢。從學生時代開始，就有比平均值多出無數倍的人向他表示希望他是他們的靈魂伴侶。有懷著期待跟他搭訕以後立刻失望的人，也有堅持他一定就是對方的伴侶卻遮遮掩掩不願意出示印記的人，還有表示就算不是他的靈魂伴侶，也願意跟他短暫交往的人。

為什麼希望是我呢？他每次都會反問。為什麼人們希望他是他們的靈魂伴侶呢？他們看到了他的什麼？如果可以選擇，他希望自己的靈魂伴侶是怎麼樣的人呢？

大丈夫か

黑澤的左胸膛上印了這樣一行，用不是很優雅的字跡寫的小小的字。成長時期他設想過無數會讓陌生人對他說出這樣的第一句話的情景。是在體育場上跌倒，正好路過時對他伸出一隻手的路人嗎？還是因為期末考試之前正好生病而把全校第一的頭銜拱手讓人，特意找到圖書館一角給他安慰的同學？或是在咖啡店不小心灑了咖啡以後，遞給他紙巾的可愛店員小姐？但是黑澤一次又一次的發現，人們對他說出這個詞的時候，通常是不一樣的用法。

「這件事雖然困難，但如果是黑澤的話一定是沒有問題的。」  
「真的好嗎？讓長得這麼帥的傢伙來？他的實力沒有問題吧？」

他很快的學會避免把任何弱點讓別人看到，把任何事情都做得完美。如果他能向所有人證明自己的實力，那下一個對他說出這個詞的人，會不會純粹是出於對他的關心？但是，黑澤還是慢慢的學會了不再期待這件事。

然後，在這之前一直沒有跟他說過話，公司裡最不起眼的同期出現了。

安澤用指尖輕輕拍著他胸口，微笑著讓他休息一下的時候，他感覺他的整個靈魂被震盪著，心上的印記都因為感應開始發熱。他不得不用手指摀住眼睛試圖止住停不下來的淚水。這就是靈魂找到另一半，終於有了歸屬的感覺嗎？偏偏是在自己這麼狼狽的時候。在這個世界上有一個人，可以看到他的努力，告訴他不完美也很好，伸出手就可以直接觸碰到他的內心。不是因為他的外表或是他的成就，只是因為他是他。安達是命運為了他而安排的完美的存在。

第二天他上班時興致高昂，迫不及待的想跟找個機會把安達約到隱密的地方相認。安達昨天一定也有感應吧？所以才一路跟在他回家的路上。糟糕，他們昨天被拉去飯局的路上他一直在惡補松浦社長的功課，連跟安達禮貌性的自我介紹都沒有做。要是造成安達的印記是類似「那我們去外面等吧」這種話的話，那就真是太對不起他了。

事實證明他想得太多了。安達進辦公室以後不但完全沒有往自己的方向看過一眼，連在茶水間的入口經過時他都只是低著頭，慣性的招呼著，看起來連自己是誰都沒有看到。是還沒有認出自己的關係嗎？如果是這樣的話，他是應該上前自我介紹呢，還是製造安達認出他的機會再自然的相認好一點呢？

「咦，安達你是真的完全沒有靈魂印記嗎？」

「不要這麼大聲啦。」

「胎記，夢，沒有來歷的傷痕，什麼都沒有嗎？」

「...嗯。」

「咦？！不過不可能完全沒有的吧？也許你的標記比較罕見，我有認識的探靈師可以介紹給你喔。」

「不用了，成年的時候母親因為擔心帶我去了。做了比高考數學指南更詳盡的問卷測試。」

「不過，也有那種遇到對方才會啟動的標記不是嗎？比如說第一次碰觸到對方才會感覺到的感應什麼的。」浦部的聲音壓得低了一些。「我們課的山本小姐也還沒有結伴喔，不如我把她叫過來，你假裝不小心的撞到她...」

「你這是辦公室性騷擾。我要回座位工作了。」

「哎呀呀，真是無趣的人啊。」

安達和浦部走出茶水間的時候向站在門口的他招呼性的點了一下頭。他看著安達離開的背影，人生中第一次感覺這麼慌張。

在那之後一個多月他想盡辦法看似無意的和安達有所交集，確認安達聽過他的聲音，碰過他的手，看過他的字跡，連他那五音不全的歌聲他都在安達經過的時候哼過幾秒。可是安達完全沒有過反應。安達給過他最常見的反應是微微瞇起眼睛側頭轉移視線, 還有就是跟給其他人一樣的禮貌性的招呼。

他絕對沒有弄錯，安達絕對是他的靈魂伴侶。那一晚之後，就算是沒有偷偷到人事部調安達填過的表格出來確認筆跡他也可以非常肯定。有沒有可能是安達其實已經認出自己來了，可是對自己感到反感，所以假裝不知道呢？有一次這種想法不受控制的從腦海裡冒出來。不，有這種念頭太不尊重安達了。安達雖然不太會拒絕別人，但是並不是一個殘忍的人。如果他純粹只是不喜歡，還是會起碼面有難色的，用努力組織過的語言禮貌性的告訴自己保持距離的理由。黑澤開始拼命的閱讀任何找得到的資料，尋找以往有沒有相似的案例。雖然不是太可能，但是只有一種情形可以解釋安達的行為。

安達是他的靈魂伴侶，但是他卻不是安達的。

等到他意識到這一點時候已經太晚了。他的腦子裡已經堆積了關於安達太多的情報。

他經常睡得頭髮亂翹。  
他平時不怎麼注意自己的事，工作上卻很認真。  
因為個性太好，經常被別人硬塞工作。  
雖然平時總是面無表情，但是一笑起來整個人就會散發出溫柔的氛圍。  
他很喜歡文具，公司一有新產品他一定會拿著型錄研究好久。

等到黑澤意識到的時候, 他已經喜歡上他了。

那天黑澤下班以後難得放開來喝得爛醉，跪在馬桶邊吐得一踏糊塗以後才終於哭得出來。這個世界上某處有一個比他幸運的人, 那個人有一天會跟安達一起約會, 一起牽著手, 一起吃飯...只要一想到在未來的某一天，會出現一個人把安達奪走，他的心就揪痛得讓他無法呼吸。唯一讓他感到稍微安慰的是安達似乎對尋找他的伴侶這件事完全沒有興趣，他對以往沒有互動過的人沒有帶著那種雀躍的期待。不，安達還是會默默的觀察著他周遭的人事，只是他的好奇心保持著一種距離，好像跟他周遭的一切都隔著一層透明的保護模。

當然偶爾他也縱容自己陷入幻想，如果他也是安達的伴侶，他們現在會過著什麼樣的生活？第一次約會的時候，他們會略帶緊張感的聊些什麼？假日的早晨，他們是慵懶的肩併著肩坐在床頭看書，還是是牽著手一起到附近的公園散步？他們一起搬入新家的時候，安達會想買什麼顏色的床單？他們兩個誰會負責洗衣服？這樣美好的白日夢有時候一做就能度過大半個鐘頭，在回到現實的時候他會再次發現他對安達的了解還是不夠。

當然不管再怎麼作夢, 最後都是要回到現實的。他不斷地告訴自己這樣就好。這樣也很好。只要安達過得好就可以了。他並不是安達的甚麼人。安達能讓他的生命完整, 可是他能為安達做甚麼呢? 他貿然進入安達的生命的話只會給他帶來困擾而已。

可是有一天他的安達突然看見他了。他開始能幫助到安達了。他為安達做了第一頓飯。安達約自己吃飯了。安達親口告訴自己他並不抗拒他。安達主動在公司幫他的忙。安達邀他在他的家過夜。他們一起從車站漫步到公司, 一路上輕鬆的聊著天。他們像親密朋友一樣一起在家裡招待晚輩。他們在短時間裡越走越近, 近到彷彿他伸出手, 就能碰觸到安達。

如果至少能夠告訴安達, 喜歡他的心情就好了。

我不是從一開始就知道的了嗎? 總有一天, 安達會不屬於我。

******

「跟黑澤在一起, 雖然有時候會被嚇到, 但也會不知不覺地笑了起來。」  
「跟你在一起感覺很自在, 讓我覺得......有你陪伴的時光也很不錯。」  
「不對, 先不說這些其他的。我是想說。」  
「我......」  
「我喜歡你。」

「真的可以嗎? 」  
「不管以後怎麼樣...我也都不會放開你的。」

******

(也許，我就是為了觸碰他的內心，才成為魔法師的。)

============


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果沒有聽到黑澤的心聲就好了。果然註定是要結束的。

08.

「你就好好期待吧。我會讓明天成為最美好的一天的。」

安達看過站在台上接受上司表揚的黑澤，也看過被整個公司擁簇著歡呼的黑澤。但是他從來沒有看過這樣身上每個細胞都在燦笑，面上每一寸肌膚都散發著光芒的黑澤。不，這樣一舉一動都從頭帥到尾的黑澤不只是打破了黑澤自己的，也打破了人類所能夠達到的帥的極限了吧。搞甚麼。他才反應過來自己要跟這個重新定義了英俊這個詞的男人約會。這也讓人壓力太大了吧。不管穿甚麼站在他旁邊都...而且第一次約會要穿甚麼這種事情他這種人怎麼會知道啦啊啊啊!

結果託柘植的福，還沒開始就得延期了。下次一定要拓植請客才行，他要吃貓街的鬆餅！話說回來， 在讀到拓植的心聲以前一廂情願的以為烏龍是柘植的靈魂伴侶的自己，是不是好像真的太少根筋了。

「黑澤抱歉，都跟你約好了。你一定為今天的行程做了不少安排。」

  
「你不用抱歉啦。我只要能跟你在一起就夠了。樂趣就留在下次囉，反正我們接下來會一直在一起嘛。」

安達的心揪了一下，感到有點罪惡感。他在意識到自己的心情以後就急著跟黑澤告白了，卻忘了和黑澤澄清伴侶的事情。不過黑澤告白的時候也沒有提，應該也是已經知道了吧。而且像自己一樣，如果黑澤都過了三十歲還沒有找到他的伴侶，接下來應該也就不會遇到了。安達有點烏龜式的想。感覺好像是從某個陌生人那裏偷走了屬於那個人的幸福。但是，他會盡他所有的力量讓黑澤幸福的。當然他沒有機會再多想，就被黑澤做的詩吸引了全部的注意力。

「柘植，老實說。我...我跟黑澤，正在...交往中。」

能大聲說出不是結成伴侶這種被祝福，而是交往這種短暫輕浮的詞一開始是有點困難的。但是對他來說，他跟黑澤交往的心情比對待任何事都要鄭重。拓植應該是懂的吧?

他和黑澤慢慢走上坡的時候，從黑澤掌心傳來的溫度讓他覺得起碼黑澤是懂的。能像這樣感受到兩個人的心在一起，真是太好了。雖然可能有點困難， 跟世界上大部分的人走的路也有點不一樣，但是能跟黑澤這樣兩個人一起一步一步的去體驗就很好。如果能讓黑澤也感受到他心中的喜悅就好了。

(喜歡。好可愛。喜歡，好喜歡，超喜歡。)

哎呀，可是還是讓人好難為情啊。

============

09.

從咖啡館出來以後，在往車站的路上安達不經意的瞥到一間甜點店玻璃窗上的海報。這個月的伴侶特餐是夏威夷果鬆餅和香蕉奶油鬆餅啊。他不禁吞了吞口水。兩樣看起來都好好吃的樣子。

「話說回來，都還沒有吃晚餐呢。安達吃得下嗎？陪我一起吧？」黑澤說著就拉著他的手肘推開甜點店的門。

（ 明明就是看見我想吃吧。）

安達在坐下以後才開始有點後悔。這種每個小圓桌上都點著小蠟燭跟有插著一隻玫瑰花的小瓶子的浪漫佈置，一看就是伴侶們的約會聖地。

「一份伴侶特餐的鬆餅，謝謝。」他還來不及反悔，黑澤就點好餐了。真是的。

「別擔心，雖然營養不夠，但是偶爾一次用甜點當晚餐不會胖太多的。你也累了吧，剛剛應付六角。就當做是犒賞一下自己吧？」

可是...

「不要擔心，今天不算是約會哦，只是下班的路上一起吃個東西而已。我保證，跟安達的第一次約會我會更特別的精心準備的。」

（這個人真是的，明明知道我不是在緊張這個。）

雖然這樣想著，跟黑澤一起點屬於伴侶套餐的尷尬感還是隨著黑澤的笑容慢慢消失。「嗯。」他也不禁跟著微笑點了點頭。

「說起來上次點伴侶套餐還是跟柘植一起的啊。」安達忍不住回憶起來。「我們大學附近有一間家庭式小店，他們的伴侶套餐超好吃又超便宜的！」

黑澤非常專注的忙著把他眼前的夏威夷果鬆餅分成兩份，安達見狀趕緊也開始切自己面前的香蕉鬆餅。

「哦？安達以前會跟柘植一起點伴侶套餐啊。」

黑澤小心翼翼的把一半的夏威夷果鬆餅移到他的盤子上，目光一直沒有離開盤子。安達也接著把一半的香蕉鬆餅撥給黑澤。

「嗯，最常點的還是炸豬排和薑燒豬肉的組合吧，雖然兩個人都點豬肉有點奇怪啦，不過那是因為那間店可以無限加白飯啊！點伴侶套餐而不是分成兩份點的話幾乎是打八折還送甜點，對大學生來說簡直是福音。」

安達把一塊沾著滿滿糖漿的鬆餅送入口中，忍不住閉上眼睛讚嘆。「真好吃！好久沒有吃西式甜點了」

「那，經常會有人誤會你們兩個是伴侶吧？」

安達噗哧一聲笑了出來，拿著叉子的一手揮了揮。「才不會呢。大學時代不像現在，有幾乎一半的人都還是單身啊。老闆娘也知道會點套餐的大學生都是為了便宜找伴去吃的。」安達忙著把一塊香蕉，鮮奶油，和適當大小的鬆餅叉在一起。「回想起來，大學時代的同學真是熱衷於各種用來尋找靈魂伴侶的聯誼啊，每次我跟柘植都離人群站得遠遠的，所以才注意到對方，搭話幾次以後慢慢開始變成朋友的吧。」

他突然發現氣氛好像有點冷，啊，怎麼開始談跟靈魂伴侶有關的話題了，得聊點其他的什麼。這樣想著的時候黑澤把手伸過來幫他擦掉了沾在嘴角的鮮奶油。

「啊不好意思。」他連忙抓起自己的餐巾擦了擦嘴。要說點什麼好呢？

「原來柘植也是對尋找靈魂伴侶沒有什麼興趣的人嗎？」

也？ 安達吞嚥了一下口水。好危險的話題。「柘植不一樣，嗯，怎麼說呢，因為他的標記是夢，根據內容一眼就可以看出身旁的人是不是他的伴侶。所以聯誼什麼的對他來說根本沒有用處啊。」安達低下頭來切下一塊鬆餅，又補了一句。「不過就算有用，柘植也跟我都不是有辦法快速跟陌生人打成一片的人，聯誼這種東西簡直就是我們的惡夢啊。」

「嗯，看得出來。」

安達聽出黑澤的笑意瞪了他一眼，可惡，一定是在嘲笑自己。他就是對跟陌生人交流苦手嘛。

「雖然我不太能確定啦...聽柘植形容他的夢感覺有點模糊，但是那位小湊應該是柘植的伴侶沒錯。如果他們現在能正在相認的話就好了。」

黑澤沉默了一下。

「我都有點嫉妒柘植了啊。」

安達感覺心臟停頓了一下。黑澤...對找到他真正的伴侶還是有期待的嗎？

「安達剛才為他說話的時候真的好帥。感覺你們從以前就感情很好，有很多共同的語言。」

安達的心臟又開始跳動了起來，還彌補式的多抽了兩下。呼。「什麼嫉妒嘛。真是的。呼，好飽」

「那今天多走一站再上車吧？就當是飯後運動了。」

「嗯，今天還是來我這邊嗎？」

「可以嗎？我姊姊又跟她的伴侶吵架了。」

「當然可以了。嗯，又？」

看到黑澤提起他的姊姊一副無奈的樣子，安澤不禁偷笑。好難得有事情能讓萬能的黑澤頭疼啊。

「我問她為什麼不去住旅館，好像是因為她離開之前說了『不要以為我這輩子一定就非你不可了，全世界的男人多得是，我今天就要去別的男人家睡！』之類的氣話，所以才非要睡我家不可。」

「哇！姊姊真是...」

他們一邊閒聊著一邊準備離開。過來結帳的服務生把帳單遞給他們的時候還笑瞇瞇的補了一句 「兩位的感情真好。」讓安達一直到快走到車站的時候耳朵都是紅的。黑澤倒是笑得很開心。啊，偶爾吃個甜點讓人感覺好幸福啊。

當然幾分鐘以後, 聽到黑澤的心聲，跟他緊緊的搖晃著的擁抱讓安達感覺更加的幸福。

（我好像，真的好喜歡這個人。）

============

10.

「其實我發現了一件事，是之前跟你約會練習的時候發現的。面對自己心愛的人，必須要把自己的心意好好地告訴對方才行。要是對方不知道自己在想什麼，也會很不安。」

「嗯...？」

「我想跟你在一起的時候開開心心的。不是只有我一個人開心，而是要讓你也一起開心, 這樣約會才有意義。我希望你跟我在一起時，你可以一直開懷地笑著。」

「那，我也得好好跟你說清楚才行。你之前不是跟我說過嗎？ 說我不負眾望又完美無缺。我從以前就習慣先思考如何滿足別人對我的期待再行動。我以為只要能滿足別人對我的期待，他們就能看到我的內在。所以...我也不知不覺就這樣對你了。抱歉，結果害你操心了。」

「不會，我才是一直都太依賴你了。你偶爾...也來依賴我一下嘛。雖然我也很喜歡完美的你，但我希望你在我面前，可以稍微放鬆一點。」

散步在回家的路上時安達的心情一直很好。雖然說黑澤堅持叫他們的約會叫練習約會這件事有點孩子氣。 但是通過一次次的練習，他覺得他和黑澤開始越來越了解對方了。雖然說他們不能像靈魂伴侶一樣一見面就完美契合，但是像這樣子經過努力和溝通，慢慢成為更為適合對方的戀人也不錯。安達感受到黑澤的手握上他的，忍不住微笑著回握。只要像這樣一起一步步地一起走下去，他們的心自然也就會越來越近吧。

(『你偶爾...也來依賴我一下嘛。雖然我也很喜歡完美的你，但我希望你在我面前，可以稍微放鬆一點。』)

啊, 黑澤會這樣在腦海裡回放自己說過的話嗎? 啊， 好害羞。

(真不愧是我的安達。我又差一點就搞砸了啊，幸好有他提醒了我。以後我可不能這樣慣性的用對別人的方式對待他。那是安達啊，我得用真心好好地跟他相處才行。他說得對，這才是對待心愛的人應該有的態度。）

這種程度的反省也太誇張了。但是第一次有人把自己說的話這樣放在心上，安達突然有點感動。

（不過我不應該驚訝的，安達果然還是像從前一樣能這樣輕易碰觸到我的內心，看到我最需要的是什麼。）

...還是像從前一樣？

（真不虧是我的靈魂伴侶，安達是命運賜給我的，能讓我的生命完整的最完美的存在......）

安達猛力把手從黑澤的掌握中抽走，以防止自己再聽到更多。黑澤背後的街燈好亮，映得他只能看到他的輪廓，卻看不清楚黑澤臉上的表情。黑澤他......安達突然覺得，黑澤跟他的距離比想像中的更遠。

============

11.

如果沒有聽到黑澤的心聲就好了。

安澤從來沒有這麼希望自己從來沒有這個魔法。如果沒有聽到，如果他不知道黑澤其實是這樣想的,他就會一直幸福的享受著一切吧。

如果他勇敢一點，他應該要直接跟黑澤好好的問個清楚的。其實他很久以前就應該這麼做了。為什麼黑澤一直以為自己是他的靈魂伴侶，為什麼他不從來不問安澤關於他的印記，為什麼黑澤會喜歡上如此渺小的他。很多事情完全說不通，只有黑澤知道答案。

可是他超膽小的。如果他問了以後發現，黑澤喜歡的從一開始就不是他，而是他想像中的靈魂伴侶呢？如果黑澤知道了這整件事只是個誤會他會怎麼樣呢？ 時間上只是過了一個多月，但是現在的自己已經沒有辦法想像沒有黑澤的生活。他完全不想失去黑澤。

這樣想著的自己超卑鄙的，但只要他不要問，黑澤就不會說。只要黑澤不要遇到他真正的伴侶，他們就可以一直這樣交往下去。總有一天，黑澤也許會喜歡上自己一點點的吧？

可是，只要自己一天沒有找到自己的靈魂伴侶，他就會繼續聽到黑澤真正的想法。黑澤心裡最完美的存在是命運賜給他的靈魂伴侶哦。如果要一邊這樣跟他繼續交往下去一邊時刻被這樣提醒，他...不，他是一定做不到的。

果然註定是要結束的。但至少在結束之前，讓他跟黑澤正式的約會一次吧。他們期待了好久的第一次約會。

******

「請你教教我吧。我對這方面一點都不懂。」安達聽見自己的聲音這樣對黑澤要求著。

開始的時候比想像中容易。只要感覺到面前的人是黑澤，安達可以習慣性的跟著黑澤的指示行動。

「我現在只會摸你的臉，如果感覺太快要叫我停喔。」

(今天的安達跟平常好不一樣。)

「我可以親吻你嗎？」

「嗯，稍微把嘴張開一點。」

(一定是為了我在忍耐自己吧，我要讓他也感覺到舒服快樂才行。)

「不要忘記呼吸啊。緊張的話，就抓著我的手吧。」

「嗯......安達學得好快。可以把眼睛睜開嗎？我想讓安達看著我。」

長吻以後看見黑澤那熟悉又有點陌生的臉，讓安達有點恍惚。

「可以幫我解開襯衫的鈕扣嗎？一個一個慢慢來沒有關係。」

(啊，好像快點讓安達看到屬於他的標記，讓安達知道我的靈......)

等到安達反應過來的時候，他已經把黑澤用力推開了。

「怎麼了？是我讓你不舒服了嗎？」

安達只能拼命的搖頭，眼淚止不住的往下掉。

「安達？」

他再也忍不住了。一旦這樣想著，所有這些日子盤繞在腦中的念頭全部都宣洩了出來。從他過了三十歲生日起就因為還沒有找到靈魂伴侶而能聽到其他人的心聲，到他知道黑澤誤會他是他的靈魂伴侶。黑澤看起來完全沒有辦法理解他說的話。

「好，我相信你。安達不是會編出這樣的話的人。我了解了...」

「你完全不了解！」安達沒有辦法停止啜泣，已經不知道自己說的話是不是黑澤能夠聽得懂的語言了。「我不是你想像中的那個人，我完全沒有你想的那麼美好。從一開始我就知道你認錯人了，但是我一次都沒有想過要告訴你事實。因為我完全不想你去尋找你的伴侶。」

「安達，你聽我說，不是這樣的...」

他甩開黑澤試著握住他的手。「你知道我是一個多麼卑鄙的人嗎？我明知道你真正的靈魂伴侶在這個世界上的某一個地方，可是我還是假裝不知道的，想這樣一直跟你交往下去。我就是這樣，一邊說著喜歡你，一邊偷竊著屬於你和那個人的幸福的人。」

他看到黑澤的臉色開始泛白。沒有辦法接受這樣的自己吧，果然。連他自己都沒有辦法。

「我不想要一直聽見那些心聲，如果可以，我好想擺脫這個魔法。可是我大概這輩子都做不到了。我的人生，已經註定是缺少另一半的不完整的人。像我這種人...可是，黑澤...我已經不知道要怎麼辦了......」

他感覺自己的心從眼眶一滴一滴的湧出滑落臉頰，直到胸口空蕩蕩的什麼也不剩下。

(拜託，黑澤，告訴我你不在乎你命定的伴侶，你只是因為我而喜歡我。只要你這樣說，我就可以找到重新開始的力量。拜託。)

「那......我們就到這裡吧。」

。

「我明白了。」

============


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他，黑澤優一，是全世界最幸福的人。

12.

「你啊，真是世界第一大笨蛋。」

安達癟了癟嘴。他已經夠難過了，柘植還要罵他。

「我問你，如果現在你找到了你的靈魂伴侶，你會怎麼做？」

「雖然是不會發生的事...但是我應該會跟那個人說，對不起。雖然對他很抱歉，但是因為我喜歡著另一個人，我沒有辦法跟他在一起。」

「如果你是這樣想的，那你為什麼不相信黑澤會為了你做出同樣的選擇呢？」

「那不一樣，黑澤他...」

「先不管黑澤會怎麼選擇。你有告訴他你是這樣想的嗎？」

「……」

「重點不在於誰是不是誰的靈魂伴侶，重要的是你的心想要的是什麼。不管結果怎麼樣，至少要好好的完整的把你的心意表達給對方才行。這才是尊重黑澤，也尊重你自己的做法不是嗎？」柘植看著呆住的他，感覺又要開始罵他是笨蛋了。結果柘植只是嘆了口氣。「去吧。」

在黑澤家門口按第三次門鈴以後他確認了黑澤不在家的事實。雖然今年的煙火取消了，他會不會一個人還是去了安東大樓呢？安達不敢改變目的地向安東大樓前往，萬一中途錯過了的話就糟了。他掏出手機想聯絡黑澤，最後還是選擇在門口繼續等。有些事情，還是當面說出來才可以。

「...安達？」

黑澤回家的時候自己已經蹲坐在黑澤家門口睡著了。糟糕，這樣好像跟蹤狂。自己居然沒有被黑澤大樓的保安發現趕走。

「我，我可以...不，我想告訴你一些話。」

黑澤呆了一下才打開門，看起來動作有點遲緩。「進來吧。」

「我做不到。」他站在玄關，決定趁還有衝動的時候把該說的話一次說出來。

「雖然是我自己選擇跟你分開，但是我很後悔。我知道我這樣很自私，但是，不管未來會發生什麼事，我還是想跟你在一起。就算你的靈魂伴侶現在出現，我也不想把你讓給別人。如果是我的靈魂伴侶現在出現，我也只能跟他說，對不起，我沒有辦法跟他在一起。我知道這樣對他完全不公平，但是我的心，已經完全的喜歡上了黑澤，沒有任何多餘的空間了。我果然還是......」

他被黑澤緊緊的抱住。(謝謝你，安達。我喜歡你，安達。)

「這幾天我想通了一件事。我喜歡你的心，跟是不是靈魂伴侶無關。我喜歡你，因為你就是你啊。」

安達側過頭想看著黑澤，卻被抱得更緊無法動彈。

「我的心中，也只有安達一個人，非你莫屬。」

安達分不出來他現在感受到的喜悅和激動，是從自己的內心發出的，還是從黑澤的身體透過擁抱傳過來的。他回應著他的懷抱，過了好一會才想起來還有一件事。

「啊，可是。如果繼續在一起的話，就會一直被我聽到你的心聲。一般人都會感到反感的吧。真的沒關係嗎？」

「就是因為你聽見了我的心聲，我們才能在一起。所以我很感謝你的魔法。」

安達感覺鼻子又酸了一下，好想哭。黑澤卻好像想起什麼似的。

「說到這個，我要給你看一樣東西。」

黑澤說著脫了長大衣，安達才發現進門以後他還沒有給黑澤除去外出服的機會，跟著也把自己的外套脫了掛起來。咦，黑澤看起來沒有要停止的樣子，一件一件的繼續把上衣脫掉。

？

雖然不可能，但是那明明是自己的筆跡，不會錯的。但是...他第一次跟黑澤見面是什麼樣的場景，是公司的迎新會上嗎？他有對黑澤說出這樣的話嗎？他完全沒有概念。自己好糟糕。

「雖然已經沒有關係了，但是安達的確是我的靈魂伴侶。我也知道我不是安達的。不過今晚以後，這些都無所謂。只要安達一直喜歡著我就夠了。」

安達驚訝的抬起頭。原來靈魂伴侶也有不是雙向的嗎？這才發現自己不知道什麼時候站到黑澤面前不到幾公分的距離，右手來回撫摸著黑澤胸上的印記。

(可是這樣對黑澤好不公平。)

黑澤突然顫抖了一下。啊，會冷吧。他正想去拿黑澤剛脫掉的上衣，右手卻被黑澤壓在他的胸膛上，然後整個人被懷抱住。唔，雖然不是沒有被黑澤擁抱過，但是這樣完全貼在黑澤光裸的上身，直接用身體感受他的肌膚的觸感好不一樣。

「既然安達都過來了，那要不要跟我把約會繼續下去？」

(安達也不要光是摸自己的印記嘛，也摸一下其他的地方啊？)

安達覺得整個人突然熱起來，身體裡冒出蒸氣從耳朵開始揮發。怎麼可以利用他的魔法說這樣的話給他聽......他都不敢抬頭看黑澤的表情了。今晚，會發生什麼事呢？

============

12.1

黑澤對著穿衣鏡扣著襯衫，從鏡中看到安達坐在身後的床沿，一手抓著領帶乖乖地等著。這一個多月以來，安達開始慢慢的把他的習慣融入他的生活裡。比如他知道自己喜歡幫他繫領帶，就算是他繫好了自己也是要找藉口幫他調整的，不如直接等著他來。

黑澤不禁微笑了起來，從鏡中跟確認跟安達的安全距離後才繼續思考。今年的情人節在不需要上班的週末，他應該給安達安排什麼樣的驚喜好呢？

所謂的情人節，其實就是靈魂伴侶們慶祝對方在自己的生命中存在的節日。據說比起其他日子，人們更常在這一天找到他們的靈魂伴侶，所以這一天被稱為被命運之神向伴侶們微笑的日子。當然了，根據現在的分析，這是因為二月中旬是漫長的冬日即將到達尾聲的時候，人們在長時間避冬後迫不及待的走出戶外，和家人以外的人交流的同時當然會比較容易找到靈魂伴侶。當然這並不阻止現代人利用情人節這個機會和自己的伴侶共度浪漫的一天。

安達會想怎麼樣跟他過這一天呢？或者不應該全部都由自己安排，在討論過的行程中安插驚喜比較好？黑澤想像著安達被一百朵玫瑰包圍時的笑臉，自己也忍不住微笑了起來。他回過神來的時候才發現安達的臉色有點不太對。

「安達？」

安達的目光在他和鏡中的影像來回掃視幾次以後落在他的身上，虛弱的勾了一下嘴角。

「沒什麼，我想我有點太累了，今天晚上早點睡就好了。」

******

還是有點讓人擔心。黑澤也說不上來，但是就是覺得安達這幾天都有點魂不守舍，卻又帶著點緊張感。他看了看表，五點四十三分。

「今天晚上招待九十九商事的酒會臨時取消了。下班一起走吧？」

已讀。

過了六分鐘。

「抱歉，忘了事先告訴你。今天約了要去視力檢查。跟拓植一起。打算下班以後就直接過去的。」

「那結束以後要不要過來吃晚餐？今天我來做咖哩飯好了。」

「我想跟拓植一起吃個飯，可以嗎？應該事先告訴你的，對不起。」

「沒關係。你們也好久沒見面了，好好的聊 (笑臉)。」

怎麼突然要去做視力檢查呢? 年終的時候公司舉辦的健康檢查裡就有視力的項目。不會是眼睛有什麼問題吧？不，應該不是。或者是他是陪著拓植去的嗎，拓植是帶眼鏡的。

接下來的幾天他忙得昏天暗地，年初需要拜訪的客戶本來就不少，九十九商事的企劃書也到了最後審核的階段，開發部偏偏要在這個禮拜塞一些關於最新產品的臨時會議過來。他一直到週末才能好好跟安達坐下來吃一頓飯。

是他的人生過得太奢侈了嗎？幾個月之前，跟安達之間任何幾句對話或是他的一個笑容就夠他回味好幾個月。這幾天明明每天一有空就和安達來回傳訊息的，卻感覺怎麼樣都不夠。

安達今天堅持不去餐廳吃飯，也不讓他下廚。「你連站都站不穩了，這幾天真的有睡覺嗎？不要逞強了，還是早點回家。你不是說你家附近有一家不錯的中華料理嗎？今天就吃外賣好了。」

安達強勢起來的時候也是很帥的啊，黑澤一邊挖著紅燒豆腐一邊想著。當然他難得的強勢也是因為擔心自己。安達一直夾他面前的那道紅通通的麻婆春雨，好像很喜歡。嗯...是應該從現在開始訓練自己吃辣好呢，還是直接向安達坦白自己的弱點好呢？

「等一下吃完飯以後就先回去了，黑澤你早點睡吧。」安達像是知道他會抗議完全不給他討論的空間。「不行，我留下來的話你一定又要想做一些其它的活動，最後完全沒有休息到。絕對沒有只抱著我睡這回事。等到你補足睡眠，明天下午我再過來。」

黑澤故意做出很失望的表情，同時伸出餐桌下的腳搭在安達的右腿外側。(可是...最近壓力太大了，我一定睡不著的。不如安達留下來陪我聊天，舒緩一下緊張好嗎？) 他最近發現偶爾透過心聲向安達撒嬌很有用，尤其是在他公務繁重的時候。

嗯？沒有反應。安達低著頭吃飯，連看都不看他一眼。

（不要不理我嘛。我保證這次絕對真的只是抱著你睡。安達是全世界最好的助眠藥了。只要有安達在，我就能超安心的不去想工作的事。）

餐桌對面的安達還是用同樣的速度吃著飯。

「安達？」

「......啊？抱歉。要我把餃子傳過去嗎？」安達才回神過來。

黑澤感覺整個人被冰水澆過般瞬間清醒。安達他, 是不是？他居然這時候才發現安達不是真的那麼喜歡那盤麻婆春雨，而是機械式的，邊想著心事邊夾著離他最近的那道菜。他默默的繼續嚼著剩下的晚餐，一面觀察著近在眼前的安達。他自認已經是解讀安達的專家了，今天安達的表情卻複雜的讓他沒有頭緒。時而困惑，時而期待，看向自己的時候還帶著一點歉意。

晚餐後安達真的穿上外套就要道別，黑澤越來越慌張，心裡擬好的各種探問卻說不出口。

「安達...我明天可以過去找你嗎？我想要早一點看到你。」

他的戀人穿外套的動作停了下來，看起來有點猶豫。他低著頭想了一會，才慢慢的，吞吞吐吐的說。「其實我...我明天其實有個約。」

「...」

「嗯......有一件事，等確認以後再從頭到尾告訴你比較好。拓植明天也會陪著我去。你今天先好好的休息吧。」

黑澤用最大的力氣維持著微笑。「那，有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？需要我陪你一起去嗎？」

出乎意料的，安達居然歪了歪頭認真的想了一下。「嗯，應該是不用。但是如果臨時發現其實需要你的幫助的話，會打電話過來的。」

送走安達以後，他整個身體都被抽空，得扶著牆壁才能搖搖晃晃的走回椅邊坐下。

安達正在處理一件讓他感到有點困惑，卻不抗拒，甚至於期待的事。  
安達明天和某個人他不知道的人有約。  
安達的魔法消失了。

安達他，終於找到了他的靈魂伴侶了吧？他明天，是要去跟那個人見面吧？

黑澤把臉埋進雙手。

安達的靈魂伴侶會是個什麼樣的人？是像藤崎小姐那樣清純系的女孩呢？還是年長一點，適合照顧安達的成熟女人呢？或者是像拓植君那樣，帶點藝術氣息又跟安達有共通語言的男人？他們明天會聊些什麼？在見面之後，會不會發現兩個人之間和其他伴侶一樣，無與倫比的契合？

『如果我的靈魂伴侶現在出現，我也只能跟他說，對不起，我沒有辦法跟他在一起。我知道這樣對他完全不公平，但是我的心，已經完全的喜歡上了黑澤，沒有任何多餘的空間了。』

要相信安達，安達不是還在跟自己交往的同時跟伴侶發展關係的那種人。他都已經答應了以後會從頭到尾把事情告訴他，他只需要耐心等待。想得太多也沒有益處，只是讓自己苦惱而已。要相信他。

雖然很困難，但是他還是強迫自己睡了一覺。明天安達還會過來，要是讓他看到自己一夜沒睡的憔悴樣子，一定會擔心的，如果有想跟自己說的話也不能好好的說了吧。

***

像是又等了一個七年那麼久，他終於聽見自己家的門鈴聲。

安達低垂著頭，臉上帶著濃濃的歉意。黑澤閉上眼睛深呼吸了幾次，成功的帶著微笑招待安達跟他肩並肩坐在沙發上。「今天的約會還順利嗎？」

安達猛地站起來向他九十度鞠躬。

「對不起！」

（...果然......嗎？）

「因為我的愚笨，長久以來，一直以來，讓你這麼的痛苦。我...一直到最近才發現，我看到的黑澤和其他人的看到的黑澤不一樣。我眼裡的黑澤，在某些特定的時候，閃閃發亮的，散發出耀眼的光芒。有時候甚至刺眼到我沒有辦法直視。」

「......？」

安達兩隻手絞在一起。「我一直因為是我的心理作用，畢竟黑澤真的是一個很優秀，很耀眼的人。可是, 最近覺得屬於你的打光在某些時候越來越強烈，對比鏡子裡的影像差異也太大了。我在想，會不會是......在這個同時我的魔法也開始漸漸消失，現在已經完全聽不到別人的心聲了。」

黑澤緊張得吞嚥了一下口水。

「總之，所以，特別去檢查了眼睛。然後被轉診到探靈師那邊，今天去做最後的確認了。雖然很罕見，聽說上一個案例是五十二年前的事了，但的確是靈魂標記的一種沒錯。」

「黑澤你，也是我的靈魂伴侶。」

黑澤把安達緊緊的摟在懷中，想再用力把他和自己的身體融和成一體。身體裡每一個細胞都充滿著狂喜，他分不清楚是因為他最終沒有失去安達，還是因為他也是安達的伴侶。不過不重要。他閉上雙眼享受生命中最美好的一刻，毫不掩飾的讓喜悅的眼淚溢出眼框。

過了好久，他終於能控制自己的心情好好說話。「我真的，真的太高興了。謝謝你，安達。」

「嗯，我也是。」

「安達？怎麼看起來不是太高興的樣子？難道只是對我來說是好消息嗎？」

安達拼命的搖了四、五次頭。「不是不是不是，怎麼可能。一開始發現的時候非常高興，只是我想確認清楚再告訴你，不能因為我搞錯了而讓你白高興一場。可是，今天探靈師把徵狀詳細一條一條問清楚了以後，我才發現我有多笨，完全忽略了這麼多正常人都應該發現不對勁的現象。」

安達抿了抿嘴，看起來快哭出來了。「那個探靈師，聽說我們每天在同一個辦公室工作了七年的時候，驚訝的都呆住了。說我是他職業生涯裡見過最...最遲鈍的人了。我在想，是不是命運之神把我們共享的靈魂分成兩半創造我們的時候，把智商全部都分到你那裡去了。」

黑澤用一手撫上眼前的人的頭髮。傻安達。「才不是這樣呢，晚一點才發現也很好。這樣我才能知道安達不是因為應該要或者必須要，是因為真心喜歡我才跟我在一起的。如果那天你來找我的時候，告訴我你後悔分手的原因是因為你發現我其實是你的靈魂伴侶的話，我反而會傷心的。」

「可是，如果我能早一點發現的話，你也不用辛苦這麼久。我甚至在能夠聽到你的心聲，知道你認出我了以後，還是沒有發現...」

得讓安達停止沮喪的心情才可以。「嗯，說的也對。這樣說起來，安達應該要好好補償我。」

「補償？」他的戀人睜大眼睛，帶著疑問看著自己的樣子真可愛。他湊過去在他耳邊低聲提出要求，看到安達的耳尖果然開始紅了起來。

他在沙發上等到幾乎要睡著了安達才從浴室走出來。好可愛，垂下來的頭髮還帶著一點濕意，燙的筆直的合身白襯衫，帶著俏皮設計的領結，深藍帶淺色條紋的小外套。這套仿照銀座某間男僕咖啡店制服做出來的款式，是當初去秋葉原的文具店造訪的時候在一間店的櫥窗看到的，當時覺得很適合安達就買了下來。啊，感謝自己。

安達先繞到廚房去倒了一杯水，才走到客廳來。他把水輕輕的放在茶几上。「嗯，這位客人，請問要點些什麼嗎？」

準備得好細緻。黑澤翹起二郎腿，伸展一隻手臂搭在沙發背上。「這家店的服務也太慢了吧。不過算了，服務生滿可愛的。你們應該有陪客人談心的服務吧，坐下來陪我聊聊。」

安達就要坐下的時候改變主意彈跳起來。「不好意思，我們店裡有低消喔。請您至少單點一杯飲料吧。」

啊，好入戲。「那就給我一杯...」啊，昨天想著事情的時候把開著的那大半瓶Pinot喝完了，現在讓安達開新的一瓶酒太難為他了。「那給我一杯Highball吧。」這個他跟安達一起調過的，他也都知道材料放在哪裡。

安達聽到意料之外的答案愣了一下。這才小小聲的答了一句「我了解了，請稍等。」他看著安達背對著自己在廚房忙碌的身影，這才慢慢放鬆下來消化今天接收到的訊息。他是安達的靈魂伴侶啊...這樣的標記雖然太特殊了，但是很適合他。

「您的飲料，請慢用。」黑澤故意悠閒的拿起杯子喝了幾口，才示意安達坐下。嗯，好喝，正好是他喜歡的比例。

「可愛的服務生叫什麼名字啊？」

「啊，那個...請叫我清。」

「是清純的清嗎？真是好名字。我叫優一。」

「這位先生，到我們店裡來，是想找人聊天嗎？」

「說到這個嘛。」黑澤又拿起杯子喝了一口特調的威士忌飲料，整個人往後靠。「我的戀人，不，我的伴侶啊，最近對我超冷淡的。我拼了命的把工作結束，就是為了週末的時候可以跟他多享受一些兩人時光。結果他背著我不知道去哪裡，約跟我不認識的人見面。還光明正大的，『以後再告訴你』這樣的告訴我。」

「才不是這樣的，我那是...」安達突然發現不對搖了搖頭，「啊，不是這樣的。我想，您的伴侶，一定是安排了什麼驚喜給您吧。請不要太擔心了。啊，客人先生你喝得好快。」努力融入角色的安達太可愛了，黑澤拿著杯子欣賞得太愉快，一不小心就喝完了大半杯。

「才不擔心呢。」黑澤放下杯子，乾脆隨著幾乎不存在的酒意往安達身邊靠，伸手握住安達的手腕。「我的伴侶才不在乎我今天做什麼。與其擔心他，不如來找清玩。」

「不好意思，我們店裡不提供這樣的服務喔。請你還是回家找你的伴侶比較好。」安達眼睛張得大大的瞪著他，看起來居然有點生氣。

「店裡不允許的話，清今天幾點下班呢？」黑澤挪到安澤身邊，身體幾乎要貼著他坐，另一手輕浮的挑起安達的下巴。他的安達怎麼能夠每天都比以前更可愛？

「這，這位客人先生，你這樣是騷擾喔，我要叫我的經理過來了。唔...啊，等一下...那個領結我弄了好久才...」

黑澤一把抱起他的戀人往房間移動，第一天上班的清連小費都還沒拿到就這樣被緊急帶出場了。

******

經過黑澤一番努力，他們終於在床上坦誠相見。黑澤的手撐在安達臉側兩旁，不斷的讓親吻細雨般的落在安達身上各個地方。

「啊哈呵，好癢，別這樣親...」安達象徵性的扭動了幾下，兩手向上摟上黑澤的脖子。安達的眼裡滿是愛意，撒嬌式的抗議讓黑澤只想繼續欺負身下的戀人。啊，命運之神真是太眷顧他了。

「這樣親才不會癢呢，不然你來親我吧？」黑澤把身體壓低方便他靠近，安達也順從的勾著他的脖子，開始照著順序輕輕的吻著他。額頭，眼睛，鼻尖，臉頰，唇角，脖子，鎖骨...他突然停了下來，直盯著黑澤胸口的印記看。

啊，又開始自責了嗎？「安達在這個時候還能分心，讓我好傷心。」

「啊，我是在想...」

「我們在一起的時候，我不想只是我開心，也希望安達也一起開心。不過我明白了，我會更加努力的！」

黑澤壞心的模仿著安達的語氣，還不忘先給他一個耀眼的笑容，才起身從床邊把剛才制服上的領結撈了起來，繫在一絲不掛的安達身上。全身上下只繫了一個領結的安達...看起來好可口啊。

啊，現在安達聽不見他的心聲了，得說出口才行。沒有了魔法還是有點不方便啊，有些在親密的時候假裝不小心傳給安達的心聲現在就必須要直接說出來了。

「這樣裝扮的安達看起來好可口，我要開動了。」

他低頭用嘴攻擊安達的腰側，不斷吸允舔拭同一個地方，引起身下的身體一陣陣的戰慄。安達白玉般軟軟的胸腹上很快的冒出一圈圈的暈紅，懷抱著他的手臂回應式的開始上下撫摸他的背部，像是想感受他的溫度。黑澤感覺自己已經興奮堅硬得陣陣疼痛。應該可以了。

他起身半跪坐在安達的腿間，用枕頭墊高安達的腰。安達今天看起來特別害羞，黑澤邊伸手去掏床頭櫃上的潤滑液邊想著，準備工作得做得足夠才行。

他打算用自己的口腔幫安達緩解被進入的不適應感，彎下腰先含住安達已經半勃起的分身輕輕吸允了幾次。光是這樣的刺激，已經讓安達整個人緊縮的弓起背。

「嗯嗯...啊啊......」

安達今天，似乎特別的敏感？黑澤特意多來回舔拭了幾下，這才慢慢先用一隻手指試探性的進入。

嗯？

黑澤抬頭看向安達，發現他用力側過頭，試圖把自己的臉埋入枕頭裡，好避開黑澤的目光。所以剛剛才需要在浴室準備那個久嗎？

他把安達的雙腿分的更開，一下子探入三隻沾滿潤滑液的手指。安達全身劇烈的顫動了一下，看起來卻沒有任何的不適感。用手指不斷的前後探索著的同時，黑澤突然想更惡劣的欺負他。

「剛才有人告訴我絕對不提供這樣的服務，店裡不允許什麼的。可是被我發現了，有一個人穿著整齊的制服的同時，其實裡面做好了準備。難道是每天上班的時候都等待著某個客人對你這樣做嗎？」

安達的身體開始顫抖，發出一陣陣悅耳的呻吟。啊，就是這裡。

「不，不是的。」安澤企圖用整隻手臂蓋著自己的臉，「我...嗯嗯啊...，剛剛是一邊想著你，一邊自己做擴張的。只有，呼，啊，從頭到尾只有你一個人...這樣太...」

黑澤終於忍不住，把手上剩餘的潤滑液匆匆包在自己的堅硬上擼了兩下，慢慢挺進安達的後穴。呼，呼，好熱，好緊。得慢慢的來。他可以感受到安達也在盡量放鬆，一直努力維持張開的雙膝開始微微顫抖。

「不，不用這麼小心，唔啊...，可以快一...」

他感覺全身上下，包括他的理智線，瞬間燃燒起來。他把安達的一腿搭在自己的手臂上，終於毫無顧忌的開始律動，享受著安達天使吟唱般悅耳的呻吟和一陣陣衝擊身體的快感。安達也忘情的握著分身，隨著黑澤的節奏撫慰著自己。過了不知道多久，黑澤終於一聲低吼在安達的濕潤溫暖裡釋放，安達也在幾乎同時呼喊著黑澤的名字達到高潮。

呼、呼、呼、呼、呼......黑澤回過神來，慢慢的，依依不捨的抽身，低頭看著身下的戀人。安達的雙眼依然迷濛而無法對焦，一絲不掛的身上只戴著黑澤剛剛繫上的領結，胸膛因為努力喘著氣而劇烈上下起伏。他的胸腹上佈滿著他的吻痕和剛剛噴上的，還帶著體溫的乳白體液。

好美。黑澤看著眼前的一片狼籍，心情夾雜著讚嘆和愧疚，他遇上安達的時候，老是會因為衝動而想都不想就行動。他應該要膜拜珍惜他的伴侶的，可是他現在卻這麼過分。

「安達？你還好嗎？」

他的伴侶看向他，給他一個最美麗的微笑。「嗯，很舒服。」

黑澤深深的吸了一口氣，說服自己不是在做夢。  
他給安達一個深吻後一把抱起他。「抱歉，把你弄髒了。我們去浴室清理一下吧。」

「我自己可以走啦。只是清理哦，不可以像上次一樣......」

******

接下來的一個多月，安達的確很有誠意的繼續補償他。浴室，客廳，安達住處的小床，蒙眼，或是鏡子前...只要是他提出要求，安達幾乎都會害羞的點頭。有時候甚至會給他一個「你這個人，平常到底都在想些什麼」的眼神。他七年中的妄想一個個成為現實的同時，也發現安達對他的縱容讓他慢慢的放鬆。不管他怎麼過份，安達都不會討厭他。這個認知讓他感覺整個人輕得快飄起來了。

當然安達也有他的底線。像是他絕不答應在餐桌上。

「可是，我好想把安達佈置成大餐吃掉。」  
「絕對不行。太不衛生了，餐桌是吃飯的地方。」安達斬釘截鐵的回覆，一點討論的餘地都不留。

可是把鮮奶油帶進臥房卻可以，黑澤偷偷的在心裡回嘴。那晚他們得緊急把所有床單都換掉，安達現在經過甜點店看見櫥窗裡的鮮奶油草莓蛋糕都會臉紅。啊，不知道安達對錄像的要求會怎麼反應。唉，不用問了，一定是不可以的，這對他來說太超過了。

還有就是安達不讓他公開他們是靈魂伴侶的事。如果可以，他真想登上skytree向整個東京宣布他，黑澤優一，和安達清是彼此的靈魂伴侶。不，最起碼要登上富士山向整個日本宣布才行。

「你是黑澤耶。要是大家聽說你突然找到靈魂伴侶，一定會整個公司組團來參觀，看看究竟是什麼樣子的人。」

「結果是全世界最~可愛的人喔！」

安達象徵式的推了他的肩膀一下。「什麼啦。到時候一堆人來一邊看一邊指指點點，想想就很麻煩。也會對辦公室的人產生困擾的。」

好吧。他可以了解不喜歡吸引多餘注意力的安達的心情。像是前幾天他又被辦公室的幾位小姐圍起來問電腦的事情，不知道為什麼大家開始討論起靈魂伴侶。通常他早就很自然的把話題岔開了，這次卻微笑著分神了。

「黑澤桑，你怎麼看呢？」

他保持著笑容抬頭，正要擦邊球的表達自己對掌管靈魂伴侶的命運之神的感謝，卻看到走過的安達瞪了他一眼。啊，被這種通常只保留給六角的表情對待的感覺好奇妙，他不自主的輕微顫抖了一下，連忙找個藉口回到自己的座位上。安達微帶嗔意看著他的表情好美，要是哪一天他願意帶著這個表情，強硬的撲過來把自己推倒的樣子一定很帥。

啊。想遠了。總之要小心，不能洩漏太多線索給不相關的人，安達會不高興的。不過這樣也很好，安達雖然努力的給他其實不必要的所謂補償，但是沒有因為感覺抱歉而讓他予取予求。他們這樣很好。

黑澤抱著安達，看著他還在沉睡的側臉，任由自己的思緒不受拘束的奔馳。啊，好像快醒了。

「早安。」

安達眯著矇矇的雙眼，微笑著跟他打招呼的樣子好可愛。「早安。其實還早，要不要再睡一會？」

「嗯？噢。」

他調整了一下位置，示意他的伴侶把頭枕在自己的胸膛上。安達一手抱著他的腰，順從的閉上雙眼。他撫摸著懷中人的頭髮，心裡充滿喜樂。

他的安達的耳朵就覆在他胸前的印記上，應該可以很清楚的聽到他的心跳聲吧。別人的心都是噗通、噗通、噗通的跳。可是他的心臟，一直都重複著安達、安達、安達、的律動。他曾經因為他會一輩子孤獨的藏著自己的心，可是現在，他可以這樣大聲展示自己的心跳的旋律，讓它伴著安達入睡。

黑澤跟著閉上雙眼。他，黑澤優一，是全世界最幸福的人。

============


End file.
